Deadpool
History Wade Wilson was an international assassin who had worked for various governments when he developed cancer. In an effort to find a cure, he enrolled in the Weapon X program in Canada, which gave him a healing factor from another member and set him to work for them. When he killed a team member, he was thrown out of the program and was sent to have his abilities removed, where he was experimented on instead. The results of his stay there were a diminished mental state, a healing factor that could not cure his cancer or heal his scars, in infatuation with death, and his freedom to return to for-hire mercenary work. As "The Merc with a Mouth" he set out as Deadpool to kill and have a good time doing it. Powers and Abilities Most of Deadpool's powers come from the experimentations he was submitted to by the Weapon X program. ◾Regenerative Healing Factor: Deadpool possesses a superhuman healing factor derived from that of the mutant Wolverine that allows him to regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. Deadpool is able to heal from injuries such as slashes, puncture wounds, bullet wounds, beheading, and severe burns within moments. His healing factor is significantly more powerful than Wolverines as he can regrow missing limbs and organs and was able to recover after the Hulk liquidated everything from his waist up. His head or any other limb can be reattached using this ability, but has to be placed in the proper place36. Even though being beheaded, Deadpool can still move his body normally.37 As Deadpool had cancer at the time of the gene therapy which endowed him with these abilities, it bound to the "healing factor" so that in a sense the cancer is his healing factor, which is why his skin is still horribly scarred. Unlike Wolverine’s natural healing factor, Deadpool’s is mentally driven to a partial extent. With his healing factor he can survive in the vacuum of space (though he would sometimes wear spacesuits to look cool), survive a nuke blast, and was even said that throwing him in a massive supernova won't kill him.38 ◾Foreign Chemical Resistance: Deadpool's body is highly resistant to most drugs and toxins. For example, it is extremely difficult, though not impossible, for him to become intoxicated (Blind Al made several references to Deadpool being hung-over since he once drunkenly spoke to the Telletubbies on the TV he was watching). He can, however, be affected by certain drugs, such as tranquilizers, if he is exposed to a large enough dosage. ◾Disease Immunity: The unique regenerative qualities of Deadpool's healing factor also extend to his immune system, rendering him immune to the effects of all known diseases and infections. ◾Extended Longevity/Immortality: Deadpool's healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process to an unknown degree. His life span is extended to such a degree, that an alternate reality version of him was alive and still in business as Deadpool 800 years in the future39. Deadpool has established a relationship with the personification of Death and as a result has been cursed by Thanos, to be unable to die. Deadpoolcurse ◾Telepathic Immunity: The healing factor causes his brain cells to be in a constant state of flux and regeneration, rendering him immune to psychics such as Professor X and Emma Frost. Mister X was able to read Deadpool's mind, however could not understand the chaos in it. Recently Deadpool has not demonstrated this ability. He was able to be telepathically linked to the rest of the X-Force team by Psylocke and has fallen under mind control of Shadow King. But it has recently returned. Deadpool can even shrug off the Ghost Rider's penance stare. Possession Resistance: Similar to the telepathic immunity, Deadpool is able to remain in partial control of himself while supernatural beings are trying to take control of him. During Xaphan's attempt to take control of him, Wade was able to fight for control of his body. Because half of his soul is owned by Satana by rules of marriage, no one can touch his soul. Deadpool even remembers Spider-Man unmasking as Peter Parker during the Civil War even though Mephisto erased that event. Peak human Strength: Deadpool possesses great, though not unnatural, physical strength. However, he does have at least the strength of an Olympic level weightlifter. He is capable of lifting at least 420 lbs. but no more than 800 lbs. Superhuman Stamina: Deadpool's musculature generates considerably less fatigue toxins than the muscles of an ordinary human being, granting him superhuman levels of stamina in all physical activities. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before boredom or stress takes over, and could have possibly gone on further. Superhuman Agility: Deadpool's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Reflexes: His reflexes are similarly enhanced, superior to those of even the finest human athlete. Superhuman Speed: Deadpool has superhuman speed thanks to Weapon X, but he sometimes relies on his teleportation device. Abilities ◾Master Martial Artist: Deadpool is an extraordinary hand-to-hand combatant and is a master in multiple unarmed combat techniques. He has been shown fighting such amazingly skilled fighters as Wolverine and Taskmaster and even defeating them in hand to hand combat41. This shows that Deadpool himself is among the most skilled fighters in the Marvel universe, although in some fights it has been attributed to him being unpredictable because of his insanity. ◾Master Assassin: He is a master of assassination techniques, espionage methods, covert operations, infiltration methods, escape artistry, marksmanship, and is highly skilled with many bladed weapons (frequently carrying two swords strapped to his back), and a number of other weapons including firearms. ◾Skilled Linguist: He is fluent in Spanish, Japanese, German, Russian, and many other languages. ◾ Fourth wall Medium Awareness: Possibly as a result of his mental state, he is aware that he is a fictional comic book character. ◾Unpredictability: It is difficult for anyone to know what Deadpool will do at any given moment, given that he himself barely knows what he'll do at any given moment. This makes it difficult for most opponents to predict what he will do. Notes ◾Has fought Moon Knight on several occasions. ◾Breaks the forth wall constantly. ◾Is in love with Death. Category:Neutral Characters Category:Insane Characters Category:X-Men Member/Former Member Category:Military Veteran